Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical stapler, and more particularly to a surgical stapler comprising a safety apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A typical surgical stapler includes a safety mechanism that prevents inadvertent placement of the staples before the user is ready to do so. The primary problem that arises in this context is that the opening and closing of the safety apparatus is inaccurate and is adversely affected by changes in the stapling gap. Thus, either the opening range of the safety apparatus enlarges and becomes inaccurate, or the range of the safety apparatus narrows, which results in an indicator error.
In addition, because different operators vary in technique, the opening and closing of the safety apparatus and the movement smoothness are highly affected.